This disclosure relates to the field of computers. More particularly, a system, method, and apparatus are provided for issuing notifications regarding electronic content.
In some computing environments, a system that serves electronic content or otherwise makes electronic content available to users sends notifications regarding that content too often. In these environments, after a given user subscribes to a particular type of content or expresses some interest in it, the system may send the user notifications every time a new content item of that type becomes available. Depending on the frequency of receipt of notifications, the user may become frustrated with constant interruptions and/or having to clear the notifications (e.g., on his or her mobile device). In addition, not all of them will be of interest.
Even systems that may restrain from issuing frequent notifications may tax their users' patience with ill-timed notifications. For example, when a user is preparing for an important meeting or an interview, he or she does not want to be bothered with notifications regarding irrelevant content. Nonetheless, the user may receive notifications at inconvenient times that interrupt other activity.